


Five things that make Mycroft come.

by YouLowerTheIQofTheWholeStreet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Fetish Clothing, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mycroft's suit, NSFW, PWP, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLowerTheIQofTheWholeStreet/pseuds/YouLowerTheIQofTheWholeStreet
Summary: He ran his fingers over his suit jacket. The first he’d ever purchased himself. It was a finer quality than any he’d been allowed to even touch before and he could sense it with every movement. The silk lined three-piece, the waistcoat sitting snugly around his body. The fabric made him feel important. Superior. But it wasn’t just the boost to his ego that left him itching to slip out of the trousers, the fabric straining as the heat pooled between his legs.





	Five things that make Mycroft come.

It took Mycroft a lot of practice. 15 years of practice, in fact, to find out exactly how many things could get him off. He’d found one by his 20th birthday. It required absolute silence, tranquillity, and an urge that only seemed to come over him once every couple of years. On those days, though, and my, they were marvellous days, you’d find Mycroft in halls, in his bedroom.

_He ran his fingers over his suit jacket. The first he’d ever purchased himself. It was a finer quality than any he’d been allowed to even touch before and he could sense it with every movement. The silk lined three-piece, the waistcoat sitting snugly around his body. The fabric made him feel important. Superior. But it wasn’t just the boost to his ego that left him itching to slip out of the trousers, the fabric straining as the heat pooled between his legs. It was the suit itself. Savile Row tailors. Offering some of the best clothing in the world, and for some, the best experiences._  
 _Mycroft’s face was flushed, his lips and cheeks reddened as he leaned against the wall, running short, neatly clipped nails against the freshly pressed shirt that he’d slipped into just minutes ago. He knew some were into the odd paddle or two, and others_ favoured _latex. Perhaps this was his one preference. Slowly, carefully, he let his thumb and forefinger grip the cool metal of the zipper on his faintly striped trousers. Pulling downwards, he_ savoured _the noise, the feel, as his cock, only restricted by the thin fabric, slipped free. He groaned, in part due to the sudden rush of cool air on his throbbing, aching member, but primarily because of the loss of contact, as though this wasn’t entirely a good idea after all. He was leaning, now, back pressed heavily against the wall as he tried to_ stabilise _himself._  
 _He slipped out of the jacket, moaning every time he passed a heavy breath,_ chest _and stomach straining against the restricting waistcoat. After a moment’s consideration, but not even the briefest of pauses, he wrapped the lining of the jacket around his cock, introducing a slow, lucid rhythm, stroking his length with the utmost care. The fabric slipped over his length, surrounding the tip with every calculated movement. Slowly, slowly, he lost the tension that had been filling every inch of his body, his hips rolling up to meet his hand as it slid towards him. He groaned loudly, disregarding any concern for the likelihood that a flatmate might hear him. His long, slim fingers curled into his waistcoat as he fucked the jacket with reckless abandon. He’d only reached orgasm before when absolutely necessary, and he did so begrudgingly, into a tissue as quickly as possible, the disgust on his face always obvious._  
 _This was entirely different._  
 _His cock felt larger, pulsing heavily and hot with blood. He tightened his fist as he worked the material only over the head of his member, regulated gasps passing his lips as a string of incoherent words fell between them. He could feel it coming, and while he willed himself to move the jacket before it was too late, he certainly couldn’t bring himself to. He moved faster, harder into the jacket, the zipper scratching occasionally at the base of his cock, only bringing him closer to climax._  
 _A few seconds longer, and just as he zoned in enough to hear a slight knock at his door, he came, crying into his arm and biting at the skin there as he slid his cock roughly into the jacket’s lining. Panting heavily, he looked down, half-whining at the mess that he’d made, slipping down onto the floor to catch his breath. An almost undetectable, breathy laugh formed between his lips as the stress of the last few months slipped from his body, and he made a mental note to take his suit to the dry cleaner that same evening._

_\- It was another 2 years before Mycroft Holmes found something else to make him come._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a good few years since I've written a fic, and since I'm as much in love with Sherlock now as I was then, I thought I'd give it another go. This is the first of a five-part series, and each will be up within the next few days. I hope you enjoy! --- I am still deciding whether to introduce a person (Mystrade, Holmescest, Jimcroft) etc as part of this series, or whether to continue similarly to this chapter. If you have a preference (Either for no second character, or for a particular ship) please let me know!! okok thanks bye xxx


End file.
